


太阳之东月之西  EP.1

by IntCation



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntCation/pseuds/IntCation
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/The Nameless King
Kudos: 8





	太阳之东月之西  EP.1

幽蓝的帷幕悄然降下，伊鲁席尔的月盘又一次擦亮了。葛温德林托着腮，静静地倚在窗边眺望安眠的城镇。银光勾勒出房屋鳞次栉比的轮廓，为落在枕上的满船清梦披上一层薄纱，伴旅客渡进黑甜的静水。白日洋溢孩提笑声的街道此时空无一人，每一块铺雪的砖石都吟咏着寂寥的回音。广场上的喷泉兀自流淌，旋律在微凉的夜风里舒张双翼。守夜人是它最忠实的听众，手中鹅黄的灯火忽明忽暗地摇曳。温热的酒液窜过喉舌，令被寒冷冻僵的身子苏醒。他应当感到庆幸，因为他不是仅有的对第一缕曙光望眼欲穿的人。葛温德林热烈而殷切地企盼崭新一日的来临，或许信使便会捎来他朝思暮想的消息。  
他的念想无望且绵长地延续着，牵系在远游的旅人身上。现今各个城邦门扉紧闭，能够收到信件已经实属不易，又岂敢奢望维系长久稳定的通信？自从上次长兄的信件寄来已逾三月，这些日子煎熬得如同在坩埚里被慢条斯理地搅动。葛温德林清晰地记得每一封信的内容，甚至可以用他出神入化的魔法幻化出信中描摹的情景。他无法想象长兄是怎样克服了莫大的困难在各个城邦间穿梭，才得以在信中给他展现出那般异彩纷呈的世界。  
东方的天边堪堪翻出鱼肚白，一宿未眠的葛温德林已是略显疲态。于他而言，尽管新的一天将增添许多亟需处理的事项，却也意味着有希望收到长兄的来信。他竭尽全力忍耐着脑中排山倒海的晕眩感，缓步走进餐厅。女佣们正有条不紊地把乳白的绸布铺到长桌上，并于正中置放一个银质细颈瓶，里面插上两株百合。葛温德林在主位上落座，一位女佣旋即推着小车，在他面前摆上骨瓷茶具。他纤长而苍白的手指拈着茶匙，在浅褐色的茶汁打转。少顷，妹妹幽儿希卡也在桌前坐下。  
“兄长大人，汝的脸色比之前又差了几分，想必是昨夜又未能成眠？”幽儿希卡忧心忡忡地望向他，眼中满是关切。葛温德林心下一暖，转念又自责起来。昔日长兄尚在亚诺尔隆德时，不管事务如何繁重都未尝令他窥见半点倦态，反观自己，作为兄长却要妹妹嘘寒问暖，实在是失职。  
“吾妹，吾很欣慰汝已深谙淑女之道，对兄长关心如甚。生活起居之事吾会安排停当，望妹妹切勿多虑。”葛温德林明白此番话语并不足以让妹妹安心，一如那年长兄暖阳般的怀抱亦不曾让他止住焦虑。  
遥想当年，冒险者的时代还未落幕，罗德兰大陆上星罗棋布的城邦互通有无，贸易往来极为密切。亚诺尔隆德乃是人人向往的繁荣之都，五湖四海的商贩皆汇集于此，吸引了不计其数的旅行者前来朝圣。作为亚诺尔隆德的掌权者，葛温家族经营的邮政业盛极一时，结点遍布每一个城邦。但凡是存在于这片大陆上的地点，无论多么偏远的角落，葛温家的信使都能将信件精准无误地送达。  
然而，欣欣向荣、歌舞升平的表象之下，日子却不总是那么太平的。被称为”古龙“的庞然大物四处肆虐，炎热的吐息烧灼丰饶的土地，锋利的尖爪撕裂士兵的铠甲。古龙所到之处，束手无策的人民俱在它们双翼遮天蔽日的阴翳之中恐惧地呼吸。它们均怀有无与伦比的力量，周身被神秘笼罩，并且几乎无一例外生有坚如磐石的鳞片。因此诸邦国长期被古龙侵扰，却毫无还手之力。  
后来，阳光的力量眷顾了葛温一族，葛温与麾下的猎龙战士们将雷电化为武器， 刺穿了古龙引以为傲的鳞甲。长子便是他最骁勇善战的将领，挥舞剑枪荡平为祸列国的恶龙，浸染龙血的枪尖淬满雷光，人们无不唤他无名的王者。  
自那时起，葛温德林渐渐体会到自己与兄长的差距。他是葛温没有得到太阳恩赐的子嗣，注定无法同伟岸的无名王者并肩。兄长是驰骋沙场的勇士，是翱翔于广阔天地的雄鹰；而他则被冠以”黯影太阳“之名，终日拘于深闱。长男有时会寄来信件，讲述他在外征战的见闻，这便是葛温德林修习魔法的枯燥岁月里惟一的指盼。他的魔法技艺日臻完美的同时，他内心的空洞也与日俱增。  
无名王者总在朝阳乍现之时凯旋，纯金的王冠镶嵌着无边的天光，犹如天神下凡一般。许是太久没有见过弟弟了，在长男眼中，葛温德林的举止显得愈发阴柔，想必那太阳面冠下的容颜也已日渐清秀似女子。葛温德林向兄长款款走来，尽管表情隐匿在面冠之下，微微上挑的嘴角却被无名王者全看在眼里。  
”兄长大人，欢迎回家。能见到汝平安归来，吾心下十分喜悦。“葛温德林笑意更甚，并未扑上来拥抱太阳的长子，而是致以提裙之礼。  
太阳长子颔首承了他的礼节，旋即回道：”许久不见，吾之弟弟。有汝亲自来迎接，才让吾有回到家的感觉。”   
“辛苦兄长了，一路舟车劳顿，想必兄长也很疲惫了，请尽早歇息吧。”  
“拜谒过父母之前，还不到吾休息的时候。”  
葛温德林垂下头，难掩忧虑地询问：“兄长有没有受伤？古龙个个凶恶残忍如斯，吾时时刻刻都在担心兄长的安危。”  
“不必过分担忧，葛温德林，吾有能力护得己身周全。一旦掌握了雷电的力量，即便再残暴的古龙也不值一提。吾的事先暂且不谈，汝的魔法研习得如何了？”  
“兄长不在的时候，吾每日都在研读魔法典籍，相较兄长上次回来已进步了很多。兄长若是感兴趣的话，不妨让吾为汝展示一番。”  
一个侍从忽然急匆匆地闯到两人面前，附在长男耳畔低声禀报。言毕，太阳长子眉头一蹙，转头对葛温德林道：“葛温德林，父亲有要事召吾相谈，恐怕不能在此久留。商议结束之后，吾很乐意一睹汝的魔法。”  
葛温德林直直地立在原地，像是句子写了一半就没了下文。  
临别的那一天，葛温德林照旧伫立于亚诺尔隆德的城门。相聚的时光总是如梦般飞逝，短暂的快乐之后，孑然一身的长夜会再一次笼罩。  
”兄长大人，愿汝一路顺风。无论汝行至何方，吾都会在这里，在汝的故乡守候。“葛温德林腹内死死地绞成一团，却仍佯装得体地祝福兄长。   
而无名王者则迈向葛温德林，紧紧地拥抱着他的弟弟，比以往任何时候都要用力。  
”葛温德林，汝千万要保重。汝乃是吾引以为傲的弟弟，也是吾最珍惜的家人。长期在外征战无法陪伴汝，吾心里一直很愧疚。但是吾定当竭尽全力，不让任何事物威胁到亚诺尔隆德。  
”话音落时，长男眼中的火光比先前又明亮了几分。葛温德林被他的坚定所感染，逐渐绽露微笑。  
“希望兄长闲暇之余，能给吾来信。吾十分渴望知晓兄长在外的见闻。“  
“吾向汝保证，如若战事缓和，吾一定将经历全部在信中告知于汝。“  
”兄长可要遵守约定，否则吾怕是会相当失望，以致自寻短见的。”葛温德林半开玩笑地对无名王者说道，后者深知葛温德林的性子，知晓他是在嗔怪自己先前曾因事态紧张而忘却了给弟弟写信。  
”此后但凡吾所见之事，吾会令汝一并知悉。“  
”虽然是任性的要求，兄长竟同意得如此爽快......吾非常感激。“  
”葛温德林，汝是吾之至亲，关怀汝也是吾作为兄长的分内之事。“葛温德林的心口烧灼得愈发强烈，终是把话语同莫名的别扭吞下肚去。兄长便是吾的眼睛啊。他胸中的小蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子。  
身经百战的骑士们披上龙焰熏黑的甲胄，手持利刃与坚盾，在无名王者的率领下再一次踏上征程。葛温德林遥望着兄长在耀眼的日光中熠熠生辉的背影，直到它缩成一个闪烁的光点。一阵头晕目眩袭来，葛温德林环抱着双膝久久坐在亚诺尔隆德的长阶上，任由无边的漆黑将他鲸吞。  
”兄长？你有在听吗？”幽儿希卡的声音倏忽传来，唤回葛温德林沉溺于回忆的思绪。葛温德林轻轻叹息，对妹妹说道：“抱歉，幽儿希卡，吾有点走神。汝刚才说了些什么？”  
妹妹有些无奈地重复了方才的话语：”竖琴教师今日有要事，需晚些才能来，吾想陪兄长处理公务。“  
”当然可以，如若妹妹能从中学习便好。近来事务繁多，都未抽空听竖琴教师向吾反馈情况，汝可有好好练习？”  
幽儿希卡放下餐勺，拭去唇上蹭到的油迹。“兄长不必劳神操心这点小事，吾时常提醒自己应如兄长一般自觉自律，练琴当然也未曾怠慢。”  
葛温德林莞尔一笑，仿佛从妹妹身上窥见向兄长展示所学的自己。  
午后倾斜的日光透过窗扇，微热的温度映在葛温德林的额上，压住他的眼睫。在幽儿希卡看来，似乎下一秒他就要沉沉睡去。妹妹拍拍葛温德林的脊背，把他从困倦中惊醒。  
”吾看得出兄长实在过于疲惫了，现在应立刻就寝才是。“  
”是吾太失职了，明明妹妹提出同吾一起办公，吾却在偷懒。”葛温德林暗叫不妙，没想到缺乏睡眠使他险些昏睡而不自知。  
“没有的事，兄长大人的健康才是最重要的。吾昨日听女仆说，信使已经到伊鲁席尔了，想必今日之内就会来见您吧。”  
少顷，仆人敲门来通报，信使正在门厅等待葛温德林。他黝黑的皮肤由于栉风沐雨的艰苦旅途已然皴裂，同骨架紧紧地贴合，形容枯槁好似骷髅。新鲜的痂块爬上他的脖颈，伴随每次呼吸都有绽露之虞，显得过分可怖。葛温德林接过信的时候，甚至可以清晰感受到他掌心凹凸不平的疤痕。他的肩膀不自然地扭曲，但仍旧结实而有力，足够他轻松负起背后沉重的行囊。即便是在这里——伊鲁席尔，这片大陆最安全的城邦之一，他的手也始终保持在能瞬息握住剑柄的距离。  
“尊敬的先生，这是您的信件。”葛温德林拿起拆信刀，急切地破开隔绝他与兄长的薄纸。  
“亲爱的吾弟......”信纸缓缓展开，将笑意染上葛温德林终日被淡淡愁云笼罩的面庞。  
信上讲到，在一个到处是青蓝 色圆顶建筑的城邦，那里有身形庞大的骑士着一身青铜色的铠甲，圆盾上绘满奇异的雕花。他们虽然力量惊人，动作却十分笨重，似乎即将朽坏的人偶。如此奇妙的存在，倒是第一次听说。葛温德林想起了父亲的骑士们， 锃亮的头盔上一对翼状装饰总让他暗忖它们能否用力拍打，令骑士们像信鸽一样轻盈地翱翔于空。还有白披风的骑士，你永远无法得知他们的剑挥出之后还有无杀招紧随其后。葛温德林倏然惊呼一声，一旁的幽儿希卡不解地眨动着双眼。  
“长兄遇到了一位与翁斯坦不无相似之人，细问之下，原来是其崇拜者。吾原以为，翁斯坦在旅途中或许能遇见兄长。”  
“这着实是罕见之事呢！不过，吾相信兄长所盼望之事总会实现，只是早晚之别。”  
深靛的天鹅绒迭起层层浪波，好似母亲摇荡的长发垂下，把鳞次栉比的乳白建筑环在摇篮里。真是绮丽的景色呀。葛温德林不免心生艳羡之情。他从来没有亲眼见过海潮的翻涌，只在父亲的藏书里读到过。若以汝熟知之物事譬喻，许是百千个灰烬湖那般大。太阳长子说。  
灰烬湖是他经历了人生中最大的挫败的地方，封存着他在今后的人生中愈演愈烈的自我厌恶萌生的原因。那些被他深深埋葬的过往蓦然地再次清晰，葛温德林惨淡地笑了出来。  
铁灰色的穹顶封死了天外光源的投射，于是高耸入云的巨木被浓厚的雾霭隐没，远看仿佛无物。葛温德林跟随着父亲和兄长在白沙覆盖的湖岸上深一脚浅一脚地行进着，久久不见路程尽处。翡翠色的水纹不安定地晃动着，雷同的景色一直蔓延到目光所及的极限。太阳长子紧紧握住幼弟光滑的稚嫩手掌，牵引着他继续前行。葛温德林凝视着兄长写满难懂神情的侧颜，汹涌的情绪菜稍稍平复。久到连自我都险些被忘却，一个与周围景象格格不入的事物终于出现在眼前。雪白的大理石祭坛突兀地横亘沙砾之间，硕大的火团安坐其上，睥睨着向其寻求力量之人。葛温德林于祭坛前跪下，火焰一息之间高涨起来，铺天盖地的灰烬从中奔涌而出，包裹了葛温德林。他张开嘴艰难地喘息，尽管那只是无济于事的努力。热浪充斥了他的五脏六腑，霸道地撕咬他的骨血。他双手合十，吃力地从齿缝挤出祷文，以期这番折磨尽早结束。葛温德林痛苦的音调全凿在长男心口上，他几欲冲进火堆中把弟弟抱出来，但父亲尖锐的眼神严厉地剜了他一眼，令他不敢向前半步。银白的身影在猩红的光晕中摇曳，犹如渴求涅磐的蛹，下一秒即将化身为火蝶。嚣张的烈焰终是归于沉寂，葛温德林狠狠撞在坚硬的大理石上。借着眼角的余光，葛温德林瞥见心急如焚的兄长，而父亲则侧过头去。长子托住气若游丝的葛温德林，他蜷缩在兄长的怀里，仿佛是瑟瑟发抖的幼崽。  
葛温德林摇摇头甩掉不快的往事，抚平信纸上的褶皱。如同荒漠里口舌生烟的旅者觅得了清泉，葛温德林把兄长予他的甘露一饮而尽。随即麻木的魂魄再一次被唤醒，痛苦的空壳被幻梦般的喜悦注满。葛温德林所有郁积的话语此刻尽数涌到舌尖，只恨不能亲口讲给兄长听。  
“幽儿希卡，就由汝来为吾撰写回信吧。信件起首先告诉长兄，伊鲁席尔日前一切正常，尽管信使不比之前来的频繁，邮递线路倒也还能维持......”  
“最后不要忘了那一句——”  
幽儿希卡点点头，手上行云流水的工作并未停下半刻。“‘无论你欲往何处，伊鲁席尔永在月边；无论你身在何方，伊鲁席尔仍是故乡‘。兄长勿虑，吾时刻铭记于心的。”端详着一丝不苟地在纸上用笔尖叙下自己所说的幽儿希卡，葛温德林的心头久违地淌起暖流。


End file.
